runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Strongest Fist
Reldo was wandering around his library, looking for any suspicious person that might steal a book, those were hard times, books were getting more expensive every day, boys were in the need to steal the books they needed for school. Reldo sighed, he looked through the window, a very thin boy was being kicked around by guards, he had apparently stolen a bread, maybe the only thing he would have eaten that day. "Hard times, eh?" Said someone next to Reldo. Reldo turned and nodded. "I'm taking this book home today, it's called How to find and dismantle traps, please help me with the transactions, would you?" The same voice said. "I'm sorry, you'll need to pay to borrow a book, as you said, this are hard times, I also pay taxes, I need money..." "Don't worry, my friend, I'll pay; have you got the news? I wish to read them." "Okay, Jake, take the book, the newspaper is a gift." Reldo handed the newspaper to Jake. "Fist of Guthix?" Asked Jake as he read an article about the newly found cave. "Yes, they found something about that, it's a cave where some druids found a shrimp-like creature that apparently is the emissary from Guthix in Gielinor-- and you aren't listening to me, right?" Jake was consumed by the article, he had nearly forgotten he was carrying the book about traps and dropped it. "Jake... Jake... JAKE!" "I'm not losing any more time, I'm going to steal one of those stones, charge it totally and then travelling to the Void Knight's Outpost to get my balance book and myself empowered with all that Guthixian strength!" "Okay, but don't forget returning the book on time!" "I won't forget, I think" With those words, Jake left the library with his plan on his head. "This will be fun!" He thought. ---- Jake walked on the road to the wilderness, when some farmers jumped out of the bushes. "Rich boy, give us all your money, or we'll turn you into pig food" "No!, go away farmers" The farmers attacked with their gardening tools, Jake ran behind a tree, the farmers tried to cut down the tree while Jake climbed on it. "Hey you guys, over here!" Jake fell over the farmers, knocking them out. "I have no time to lose with you, guys" Jake reached the ditch and jumped over it, a bunch of giant rats and two warriors attacked him. The warriors wore full rune armour, and attacked with their rune two-handed swords, the hunter was too fast for them and quickly got behind them and stabbed the first one, while a rat jumped over him. "Get off, cheese eater!" He broke the rat's head with the hilt of his sword, while the other warrior swept with his sword, Jake dodged the attack and slew another two rats that were approaching. The warrior also got attacked by the rats, he killed many in one sweep, but got bitten in the arm and dropped the sword, Jake took the advantage to stab him in the back, then killed the few rats left. "Nice Training!" Jake shouted, he was going to take the armour, but before he could, some other people already had arrived there and were fighting for it. "Better to let them be" He now had to figure out the way to enter to the cave without being noticed by anyone, the problems had just begun. ---- Luckily for him, the article in the newspaper had the approximate length of each room in the cave, so he measured the lobby, then the training room and finally he measured the radius of the last room's circumference, he thought he would fell right over the Fist of Guthix if he dug there, so he did. A mage was running with an uncharged stone, dodging arrows from his hunter, unluckily for him, Jake fell over him, and he broke his head with a rock. Jake took the opportunity and grabbed the stone and put it near the centre of the Fist of Guthix. "Now I'll just wait for it to be charged completely and I'll leave". But he didn't expected to be attacked by the ranger, he just took out his Balance Book and casted Claws of Guthix, the ranger was dragged near Jake. "WAAAH! Please leave me alone!" "Geez, you cry too much, Just let me charge this stone and I'll be leaving, don't bother me again, or this little hand will crush you, okay?" "Just let me go! I surrender!" Jake let the ranger go, the coward ran like a dog to the exit, Jake still didn't think about other people in the cave, it was too late for that, hordes of people were coming after him. "Well, this is just getting more interesting..." Many people was killing each other near Jake, it looked like a free-for-all unorganized battle, he slew a few people before he noted the stone was already fully charged, he grabbed it and used Claws of Guthix to get out of there. He gripped to a rock outside the cave and started going up, of course everyone in the cave noticed that and they began screaming. "Capture the one that is fleeing!" was heard, and rains of arrows tried to hit Jake as he moved like crazy to dodge them, gripping his open book tight, and trying not to fall. The desperation was so great, that the rock outside the cave broke, and he fell into a multitude that was trying to kill him, he got out his sword and began slashing as if he was crazy, many people fell, but there was still hundreds of people there, so he had another plan. "Let's see if you can catch me now!" He jumped and again cast Claws of Guthix, but instead of using it as a grapple, he cast it against the floor and went flying through the air because of the impulse. He found himself laying in the scorched floor of the wilderness,in one hand he had his Balance book, in the other one, a fully charged stone. Strongest